


i am the modren man.

by seventhsensebopit (onecentpipit)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video, jaehyun is a weird handsome little normcore robot, one hundred percent jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onecentpipit/pseuds/seventhsensebopit
Summary: secret, secret, he's got a secret!styx's "mr. roboto" + jung jaehyun.





	i am the modren man.

**Author's Note:**

> password: domoarigato
> 
> originally for E ♡ (whether E wants it or not, huhuhu).
> 
> best viewed in 1080p.

his heart is human, his blood is boiling, his brain IBM!


End file.
